


The bond between us

by UndergroundPuppy



Series: A witch's familiar [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundPuppy/pseuds/UndergroundPuppy
Summary: Adora and their familiar Catra have a lot to discover about their relationship and the magical world to which they belong





	1. The cat with eyes of two colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank MykUniverse for helping me with the prologue and the first chapter, he is my beta reader.
> 
> If some things are not understandable is because the English is not my mother tongue, so you can mark the errors and put it in a comment

**_October 28, 2006_ **

 

Adora and her roommates couldn´t sleep. They were scared, something was making a threatening sound that seemed to come from the kitchen.

She gathered up some courage and decided to leave her shared room to go tell Madam Razz about the monster.

The girl reached the end of the hall and knocked on the door while asking in a soft voice "Madam Razz? Its Adora", she gave another knock "There is a monster on the kitchen", she didn´t need to touch the door again a very old woman left the room.

" _Don't worry, sweetie. We just have to find the monster"_ Adora didn´t understand why Madame Razz led her to the kitchen, perhaps she plans to use her as food for the monster?

When they reached the kitchen, Adora held her breath for a moment when she saw a cute black cat that was giving birth. Madam Razz asked Adora to bring some towels, while filling a tray with hot water and returned to the place. Three kittens were born that night, they were healthy and they were all females, said Madam Razz. 

Adora's work did not end that day and instead extended for a few more weeks, it seems that taking care of kittens is very complicated the first few days, as they are delicate and gluttonous and when they finally manage to open their eyes and walk they are restless and mischievous.

* * *

  **After three months**

 

The little girl is watching them eat. " _You're very lucky, sweetie. She asks which of her daughters you like most?"_ says Madam Razz while pointing to the mother of the kitties.

 _"I like them all" the_  blonde receives a slight smack to the head

 _"No girl, you can only choose one... Excuse me, children can be very imprudent"_   Madam Razz told the black cat.

_"I'm sorry, hmmm ... I guess ... I like the kitten that has fur like latte coffee and the eyes of two colors she is pretty"_

 

The next day the cats were no longer in the shelter that Adora and Madam Razz had improvised or that's what the girl thought until she saw a kitten.

 

_"Madam Razz! She forgot her daughter. We need to find her"_

_"Don't worry sweetie the kittie is yours"_

_"Mine? No, she must be with her mom"_

_"Her mother must be far away now, We will never find her"_ the old woman replied

 _"But…"_ The girl took the cat and looked her in the eyes. " _Mmm I think I'll call her fluffy"_ Adora tried to caress her, but the kitten scratched her with rage.

 _"She says that name is silly, and I remember her mother mentioning that her name is Catra"_ looked at Madam Razz and then the kittie

 _"Don't worry, Catra. At least you met your mom and sisters. Now I will be your family"_ Adora assumed Catra also wanted to be part of her family when she decided to lick the wound she had caused.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/x884S9c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts you need to know  
> > Madam Razz knows more things about Adora  
> > Catra is basically a cat ... but not for long  
> > The cat mom is called Cyra  
> > The catra sisters were created by MykUniverse and will appear again later  
> > Shadow Weaver works in the orphanage, she changed her name to one more normal for human children
> 
> * I may draw a picture per chapter, but I do not promise anything since that depends on my time*
> 
> By the way we are organizing a contest for the second season of she-ra if you are interested in any of the prizes you can find the facebook group: www.facebook.com/groups/414457015792076/


	2. Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to publish the chapter on my birthday but I didn't have time, anyway i hope you guys like it.  
> If some things are not understandable is because the English is not my mother tongue, so you can mark the errors and put it in a comment

**April 23, 2008**

 

"I going to vomite a big fur ball on her bed after I destroy her sheets" said a girl, she had apparently eight years old.

"Taste it " Madam Razz ordered and the girl with ears and tail of cat opened her mouth.

"Oww honey, you had a bad day. Do you like it? " the old woman saying.

"Yes it tastes good. uh... Is it peanut butter with chocolate? anyway everything is fault of Lonnie. If She didn't say ell her that talk with cats is weird then... Adora would talk to me" the girl took the container and ate other scoop of the mix.

"Why does a potion have to taste sweet? " questioned the girl.

"Because is a potion for help the children to grow healthy " said Madam Razz and she caressed girl brown hair.

"Then don't give Lonnie... and Kyle.  He always want to takes me and hug me even after what happened other time" the girl frowned her forehead.

The old women reponed with laughter " I remember it Catra you really gave him a big scare" said Madame Razz before she took Catra's shoulders and and look seriously.

"I don't have the blame for Adora said me pay attention to him in all. He asked me talk then I did" when Razz didn't say nothing. Catra went on “This would be more easy if I say her that I am her familiar"

"She is just a girl She will not understand"

"I am a girl too and I understand to I must protect her and follow her"

"That's that is your duty, I thought you will want to be her adventures mate"

"I want to, but how can I help her if she does not know about me ... what I am”

“Maybe when her turn eleven. Be patient, honey. She is just a girl and you, although you look like one, you are a familiar and therefore you are a very intelligent being”

…

“then i could face against Shadow Weaver?”

"over time you will be strong and powerful and So you could help all the habitants of Etheria."

This was the routine of catra every night, of this there was no complaint. She help Madame Razz with her strange potions and in return she could tell about her day to day with Adora, and if he was lucky Razz told him about his youthful adventures next to Mara, a great sorceress of his time. 

* * *

 

 

Although Adora had stopped talking to Catra in public, she still followed her everywhere. Today they had to pick some blackberries for the dessert that the old woman would prepare.

While Adora was filling her basket, Catra reclined on the grass in the garden behind the orphanage.

“It must be easy to be a cat, right? You do not realize what's happening around you, so you do not know about the problems there are.” Catra heard Adora's words, but she knew that the best thing for both of them was for her to pretend to ignore them.

“The older children say that Madame Razz is going to die soon, the other day they saw how Mrs. Beatriz kept her from hitting her head against the wall, They say those are symptoms of older people with senile dementia ... although I don´t know what that is.”

Now Catra was confused but she was not going to let the girl notice it, besides, what she said must be a lie because she had been with Razz that night before and had no injury  and and also Shadow Weaver, or rather Beatriz, the name by which she was known by foolish children without magic, would not dare face a great sorceress like Madam.

“Catra you know that I take care of you, but now who will take care of us” It seemed that the blonde would start to cry, but Catra would not allow it so, like a good cat, she got into the basket of blackberries, crushing them all

“Catra! No!”

* * *

 

Usually the feline had a taste for entering the room of the old woman through the window preferred to make amazing entries, but when she could see a part of the room noticed an unusual scene. Madam Razz was dancing in the center of the place while she sprinkled with a potion the place,  it seemed that the woman was enjoying the action but in his eyes you could appreciate the despair.

"What's happening, Razz?" Catra said as she entered, already in her human form.

"Get down! You do not want those shadows to catch you" said the lady before forcing Catra to throw herself to the ground

"You're a coward, but I will not leave without a fight!... Honey, cover the mirror with blackberries and do not leave anything clean." Catra didn´t understand what was happening but she obeyed, she knew that the explanation would come later.

"She's playing dirty right?"

"That's right and as I see it will be my last game."

"But what did her do?"

"Magical parasites. Shadows that if introduced to your body is difficult to expel them and more difficult to recover from collateral damage."

"What can we do? If you tell me, I can help you to get what it takes for protect you."

"No sweetie. You must be for Adora and more now that I have to leave."

"But if you leave, who will take care of her?"

"You will do it and she will take care of you. It is the destiny of both."

"I can not do it. He does not even know what I am. How will I protect her? ... please still three years to go ... Madame, you can not leave."

"You will do it. Now help me clean up. This place looks like a dump ... uh, why is my mirror covered in blackberries?"

* * *

 

After the incident Catra did not speak again with Madame about what had happened, there was no need, everything seemed to indicate that the plans of weaver had not worked, the children no longer talked about the possible death of one of their biggest caretaker.

That day Adora and some older children had to help in the kitchen, some had to peel and cut the vegetables, others clean the soup, etc., obviously Catra was there attentive to the possibility of stealing or being given some portion of food . That noisy but quiet atmosphere vanished suddenly with a scream of pain from the old woman.

 

"Today is the day! What a great day! Is it because it's your birthday?" None of the people in the room understood why he was saying those things, but they knew that they had to stop her, since she was the one who was cutting the vegetables and now she was carelessly moving the knife.

"You will not achieve your goal! She is strong even more than Mara!" The first to be encouraged to talk to her was a girl named Octavia.

 

"Madame! Madame! Release the knife. It can hurt someone" Fortunately the woman paid attention, but when she let the knife he tried to run. "I have to get out of here. Take off take off" said the old woman trying to get the girl out of her way, but she and two other guys managed to hold her by both arms "please calm down Madam, we have to call a doctor" However now the old woman did not pay attention and I kept asking to be let her go.

When he ignored her, she tried to bite the hand of one of the children, but in the act Octavia let her fall.

That made Catra annoy and immediately jumped at the girl scratching with her claws their arms.

"Octavia you're a moron!" said the blonde, while taking Catra in her arms.

"I? E Loui takes the little girl her stupid cat out of here"  The boy didn´t have to follow orders because the presence of Beatriz was noted and she had enough authority to send anyone to her room voluntarily.

"You two stay! The others to his room" ordered Beatriz

* * *

 

All they knew was that all the children must be in their rooms and nobody should make noise because if they could not find out what was happening.

After an hour they heard the voice of a man, it was the doctor? It had to be, there were no older people looking after the children and someone had to check Razz. After half an hour steps were heard back to the entrance door. No one should leave his room, but no one could follow the instruction to hear that there was nothing to do for Razz. All the children went out to ask to speak with her, everyone wanted to say goodbye especially Catra and Adora.

 

Each of the children entered the room to say goodbye, when it was Adora's turn. Madame took the last strength she had to see Adora in the eyes.

"Little. Trust in catra. She is very clever and good-hearted" the old woman says before trying to grab a few strands of Adora's hair, but it never happened because Beatriz separated the girl.

"The old woman is already delirious" children please leave the room and allow the old woman to take her last breath quietly" says the woman with a big smile on her face

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know about this AU
> 
> There are several types of familiars in the case of Catra, she is an un possessed domestic animal, but she has these conditions:  
> 1) she has a great sensibility that allows her to feel spiritual presences and energies  
> 2) has a close and warm bond with Adora 
> 
> A witch's familiar provides his services in exchange for something usually blood or even sacrifices, in the case of catra she renders her services in exchange for a small amount of Adora's magic.
> 
> A familiar has some freedom, but in the end he has to obey the orders of his master, in the case of catra and adora they do not know this, but it has to be fulfilled unconsciously.
> 
> I need a Beta Reader to help me with the traduction, if you are interested please tell me.


End file.
